The invention relates to a metrology system for satellites that can be used for satellite location and in particular a metrology system enabling satellites to be located with respect to one another. Such a system is especially applicable in satellite formation flight systems currently referred to in the art as “Free Flying”.
The invention also relates to a control system that can be used to control the movement and orientation of a secondary satellite with respect to a reference satellite.
It is also applicable to a system for equalizing distances between satellites.